Collective OneShots
by joryuukage
Summary: Just a bunch of short oneshots, some drabble length, some longer.
1. I Hate It

She just never seemed to be enough for him. No matter what she did, it wasn't enough, making the top 50 list out of her entire school, making sure everything was in tip-top shape, ode to absolute perfection. She even tired to be beautiful for him, but when that didn't work she gave up on her makeup.

No matter what she did, she would never be enough. She would always be second best. To his dreams, his aspirations, and above all else his desire to catch KID.

She would never be enough. And she hated it.


	2. Crossovers

-Ichigo 100 Detective Conan crossover-

It was just a coincidence this time; it really was, but a great coincidence. He'd been filming scenes in the park, for the heck of it, when a girl around his age walked by, a boy about eight or nine chasing after her.

"---neechan—!" he called, hastily pushing up his glasses as he ran.

"I said no, Conan!"

He was filming it already, getting a close-up of her face, her eyes flashing brilliantly in her anger and brushing back her long hair quickly, to keep it from being whipped into her face by the wind.

"It's not even _that_ far!"

"I'm not letting you go all the way to Osaka to visit Heiji by yourself! And, _yes_, Conan it is that far!"

"It's not like I'm going all the way to America!"

"That's not the point! You still can't go!" She stopped and turned, making the boy stop short. There was a gust of wind and her hair covered her face, and her skirt blew up slightly.

He turned the camera to focus on the boy, to film the dejected look that flitted across his face. But suddenly a realization seemed to come over him, and his eyes hardened, and he seemed to become more mature. His voice lost its whining tone, and when he spoke it was in a voice that was more knowledgeable than it should have been. It was not the voice of an eight-year-old, who was trying to appear older and smarter, but of someone who _knew_. "Ran," he said, once.

The girl's anger seemed to be zapped from her, and she was looking at him now with curious eyes, as he turned the camera to her, then back to the boy. But that look he had had was gone, and he was grinning broadly, almost falsely. "You're right, Ran-neechan! I can't go all the way to Osaka by myself!" he almost seemed too childish, from how he had been whining before, and the sudden mood swings. Mood swing? Maybe he hadn't really seen that look he'd thought he'd seen before.

"Huh?" The girl seemed almost as confused as he was. The boy ran forward, and took his sister's hand in both of his.

"C'mon, lets go home now, Ran-neechan!" he had turned her around, and then began running, dropping her hand. "I'll race you!"

She stood there, confused for a moment, before, "Conan!" she ran after him, rounding a corner and chasing the sound of his giggles.

Manaka rewound the tape, and paused it as the serious look passed over "Conan"s face. "See!" he crowed to Toujo, "See! That's a much too serious look for a kid his age to have! And it's been bugging me!"

Toujo tilted her head, and seemed to be thinking about it. "Maybe," she said smiling, "he's really an adult, but was forced somehow into a child-like state."

Manaka grinned back at her for her joke, "That sounds like one of your novel ideas."

They laughed for a moment, and Manaka turned off the TV, putting it out of his mind.

Several blocks away, the child who was not a child sneezed.

"You're not getting a cold, are you, Conan?"

Conan shook his head, "Maybe someone's talking about me…?"

Ran smiled at him, and turned back into the kitchen,

'_Haa…'_ he sighed mentally to himself, _'I just hope it's not those guys in black who were trailing us today…'_

-Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle Detective Conan Crossover-

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"Sakura-hime!" Syaoran jumped over, bounding off a tree and catching her in his arms, before landing.

Fye clapped his hands and made a whistling noise, before waving at the brunette. "Good catch, Syaoran!"

"Either learn to whistle or stop making whistling sounds with your mouth!" Kurogane snapped, pulling himself out of the bushes, Mokona sitting happily on top of his head.

"Ah…who…are you guys?"

Their heads snapped over to the sound of the voice, and found a little girl. Her hair was pulled back by a hair band, and her blue eyes were wide and curious. She took a step back, cautious.

Syaoran came over to her, quickly, startling her so that she nearly fell backwards. "We are travelers," he told her, giving her a disarming smile, "And we are looking for something. Do you think you could help us find it?"

"Ano…what does it look like?"

"A very pretty white feather with a design on it," he told her.

"Um…" she reached in and pulled something out of her pocket; it was the feather. "Is this it?" she asked.

"Yes!" He grinned, broadly.

"It is very pretty," she said, "but, when I have it with me, and am with Conan, a lot more deaths happen. More than what is usual to follow him around."

"A shinigami?" Kurogane asked.

Ayumi shook her head, "I don't know, but when something happens, Conan's always there to solve the cases, weather it's a murder or the neighborhood cat that's missing. He's very smart."

"What's your name?" Sakura asked, sliding up beside Syaoran.

"Ayumi," she answers, running a finger across the feather, feeling its softness.

"May we have that feather, Ayumi-chan?"

She nods, and hands it to Syaoran. "Conan-kun doesn't feel very good around it either, plus because of all of these cases, he's been really tired lately."

"Thank you, Ayumi-chan," he said, and allows the feather to disappear into Sakura. She passes out nearly immediately, and falls into his arms.

"Ah! Is Onee-chan alright?" Ayumi asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Fye said, looking over Syaoran's shoulder at the sleeping girl, "She falls asleep every time we find a feather."

"But where did it go? Are you a magician?"

Fye smiles at her, "Yes!" he said, and they took a few steps back, and Mokona hovers above them, mouth growing wider to suck them all in. They made sure to hold onto each other, so as not to get separated again.

"Sugoi…" she whispered, astonished, as the wind whips the hair into her face. "Ah! What are Oniisans and Oneechan's names!"

"Fye!"

"Kurogane,"

"She's Sakura! He's Mokona, and I'm Syaoran!"

"Will I ever see you all again?"

Syaoran smiles at her, "I hope so!" With his free hand, he pulls his goggles over his head and throws them to her, as they begin to hover. "In exchange for the feather!" he calls, "and so you'll always remember us!"

Ayumi catches it, and holds the worn pair of goggles to her chest, protectively. "Thank you!" As she began waving to them, and them back, she slips Syaoran's goggles over her head, so they rest around her neck. They're too big, but on her they're cute. They disappeared, and Ayumi looked after where they had disappeared, smiling.

Yoshida Ayumi wore those goggles as an accessory until well into college. Afterwards, she still held on to them, and they decorated her shelf for the rest of her life.


	3. School Yard Bullies

All he could think of was _Damnit, this was the reason he'd learned Judo in the first place! _

But it didn't matter. It didn't matter that he'd learned Judo for this very reason, it just seemed to matter that when Saguru was confronted by this schoolyard bully he'd simply_ frozen ._ This schoolyard bully from years past, when he was back in Primary.

**_"Shinezu buso kuso!" _**his attacker hissed in his ear, leaning over him menacingly.

Die you ugly shit.

**_"Do digata ni kazana ho akeruzou," _**he hissed again, and Saguru winced as the older boy threaded his fingers through his hair pulling it harshly and slamming his head against the rough concrete below them.

I'm going to rip open your stomach.

His attacker punched him three times in the stomach, and Saguru coughed before closing his eyes, tired and wishing this were over.

_**"Omae o korosu,"**_

I will kill you.

Saguru coughed again, and whimpered as his attacker pulled on his hair again before slamming it to the ground once more.

Gathering up his miniscule courage he said the first thing that came to mind, the first thing he could, "Chikushome,"

Son of a bitch.

His attacker's anger flared and he grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back, making Saguru cry out in pain. **_i b "Tameguchi kitten ja ney o!"_**

Don't disrespect me, you fuk!

He twisted his arm again and smiled in grim satisfaction as Saguru yelled, squeezing his eyes shut to combat tears.

"Hey!"

His attacker glanced over his shoulder and stopped short, his eyes growing wide and stumbling back, away from Saguru and the other person.

"Damn right you better run!"

And soon Saguru's assailant was out of sight. Saguru's savior huffed once, and walked over to the blonde.

"It's alright," he said kneeling, "he's gone now."

Saguru's eyes opened slowly, and took in the image before him. His breath hitched in his throat and tears began to stream down his heavily bruised cheeks. With his good arm, the one his Primary tormenter hadn't held behind his back, he wrapped it around his savior and began to sob into the fabric of his shirt.

"Sir Stinky!" He wailed, and then began to sob and hiccup uncontrollably.

Sir Stinky's possessed body hugged the broken boy back, and narrowed his black button eyes. He may not have known why, after taking control of this boy's stuffed animal all those years ago and saving him from that bully, he had slipped into a dormant state, but he did know he was awake now, and had no intention of leaving this boy any time soon.

And who knows? Staying with this boy just may lead him to his son.

The Kami-Kaitou smiled mentally at the thought of his son freaking out at the sight of his father's spirit, the original Kaitou 1412, permanently attached to a small, gray-ish/blue stuffed elephant.

But until then he would stay with this Hakuba Saguru, and he would protect him, for as long as he was able.

--------

Sir Stinky stolen from Icka's universe


	4. I Live In A Dream World

(She was beginning to wonder if any of the five of them were going to be mentally sane when they grew up.)

_---------Jeva chan's Coincidental Valentine_

((points)) If you haven't read it, go read it.

* * *

When you thought about it, it really was great that you'd hung out with Conan when you were younger, before you and your parents moved to America. Really, it was. If you hadn't then you would never have started thinking what you'd thought that day in…oh, it was about 9th grade, wasn't it? It was, because that was the year there had been a great influx of murder cases, and you'd been able to see Conan in action, watch him pick out the flaws in the case, and then have your mind work to figure out how you could get around that, fix it, to create…

To create the perfect murder…

All because of that day in ninth grade.

* * *

Conan smirked. It was the smirk you'd seen over a thousand times over the years, one that meant clearly, _I know who it is._ It was almost taunting, that smirk. And, as he began to explain it, your mind picked at the pieces, thinking back on other cases, and how other murders had gotten away with things, and how much you thought how stupid the murderer was for not noticing them, and fixing them, especially in the premeditated ones.

It was about the time that Edogawa Conan had been finishing up, when it happened.

When you Snapped.

Thinking gleefully back on it now, you could almost hear that wire in your brain snap. The nearly audible _pop_, the moment you went over the moon, loop-de-loop, or whatever the hell other way you want to put it.

'It would be so easy…I'll I'd have to do would be a twist, a pop, a different method of opening the door…and it would be perfect. The perfect murder.'

"…-kun? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" You'd blanked, but then smiled, winningly at Conan. "Oh, yeah, fine. Just got a little distracted."

He shrugged, and turned, motioning to the other two that the case was over, and it was time to go.

* * *

You smiled, thinking back on the string of murders that had started soon after you left collage. Perfect murders, all preformed by you.

But, you never thought _he'd_ come back, challenge you and give you a run for your money so that you had to stay on your toes.

You never thought Edogawa Conan would return to the U.S.

You grinned, wickedly, at the full-grown man who stood before you. "Hello, Shinichi-niisan," you said, smiling. It had always been obvious, you thought. And you were always surprised that Ran hadn't caught on sooner. But, then again, you thought, she'd never really been open to the possibility.

Conan did not great you back. He merely stood there, a grim frown lining his face.

"I assume you've figured it out?" You asked, still with your malicious grin.

Still no answer.

"Didn't think you'd come halfway around the world to come get me, though."

"And I didn't think I'd ever have to send Yoshida Ayumi away for murder."

---------Omake, Challenge #28 Crossovertwist---------

Still no answer.

"Didn't think you'd come halfway around the world to come get me, though, and with an alias no less. So you've joined the psychic branch of the FBI? Should I be calling you Jordan Lucas-san now?"

"I never thought I'd ever have to send Yoshida Ayumi away for murder," Schinichi Kudou, disguised as Conan Edogawa, alias-ed as Lucas Jordan, said.

* * *

Twist from Kay Hooper's Hunting Fear.

For once, I can't blame Icka. This time, I blame Jeva.


	5. IQ TEST

He remembered once taking an IQ test, around 4th grade—just for the hell of it, there hadn't been much to do at the time, and it _had_ just been lying there _right in plain view_ on the teacher's desk. So he'd nicked it. Looked upon the questions, meant for only an _adult_ mind to understand, and had answered them, having only a small amount of difficulty doing so, and within the allotted time restrictions. Of course, after he had finished, the teacher had found him, and was shocked to see he'd not only taken but _completed_ the IQ test her friend had given her for curiosities sake. 'Did you understand all this?' she had asked, and when Kaito had nodded, telling her that yes, he had understood most of it, she had immediately taken him to the principle and had requested he be moved to a higher class.

While Kaito might not have understood what all the fuss was about—he'd just been _bored_, after all—he could understand what 'moving up' meant. His eyes had widened with recognition, and he'd immediately done a magic trick, catching their attention and then luring them off the trail of his supposed genius. He'd made the answer booklet appear, and claimed that he'd used it to answer the questions.

His father had died. He had only Aoko left. Well, her and his mother, but he couldn't always _talk_ to her. Or show her magic tricks. He wasn't going to be separated from his best friend.

And that day, over the mask of a smile he'd worn sense his fathers death, he slid in place the mask of a fool. No one would suspect the class clown. He concentrated harder on his magic, and began teasing Aoko.

So what if he should legally be considered a genius and head of a multi-million dollar corporation by the time he was fifteen? He didn't want to leave Aoko, and that alone was all the reason he needed to play the role of idiot.


	6. Daddy

Kaito ran up to Hakuba, and wrapped his arms around him in a hug, grinning. "Daddy!" he declared, and Hakuba's eyes widened, and he sputtered incoherently.

Their classmates, though plenty used Kaito being Kaito by now, were not prepared for anything as odd as this and stared, dumbfounded.

"_What_!" he finally shouted, as Kuroba let go of him.

Kaito shrugged, then began to explain, "When Aoko were little we always used to say how cool it would be for us to be brother and sister. I was reminded of it recently and we brought up a family tree."

"A…family tree?"

"Yeah, only with our friends as family members. Aoko's my sister, your our father, Kudou Shinichi's our cousin(1), Keiko's our mother, and Hattori Heiji's my and an unknown's lovechild."

Hakuba nodded once, confused. "And Koizumi?"

"We figured we were being weird already, so she's our Grandmother."

The blonde blinked. "Okay." And he walked away, confused, and was not seen for the rest of the break.

-------------------------------------------

I just read too much, don't I?

This is based of the family tree my friends and me drew up. It's weird, and somehow, recently, it mutated. ((Sweatdrop))


	7. Chapter 7

Stalking was fun, he decided, even if he wasn't the best at it.

He turned the corner a moment after his subject, and hid a grin in his jacket. Really, this was just too much fun. Especially to see him turn around, as if knowing someone was following him, and _freak out_ when he couldn't spot him in the sea of heads.

Stalking was fun.

He blinked, and a moment later, lost his subject. He cursed, and looked around for the other boy.

"Hello, Hakuba."

Hakuba jumped, and looked back, grinning sheepishly up at Kaito, who hung off a nearby lamppost, a single eyebrow arched.

He reached down and pulled off Hakuba's black wig, examining it a moment before making it disappear. "Horrible wig," he told him, "Now why are you stalking me?"

It was annoying. The _only_ thing Kaito couldn't do. He scrunched up his face in the mirror, trying to get the look just right.

"Kuroba?" Hakuba looked over at him, baffled as to why Kuroba would be making faces in Aoko's pilfered cosmetic mirror.

Kaito looked at the blond, and then back to the mirror, making faces again. "_I can't do it!_" He scrunched up his nose in the mirror, and shot his eyebrows up.

"Do what?"

Kaito looked back at him, and then—"**_That!_**" he growled, pointing an accusing finger at Hakuba, who had just arched his right eyebrow with his question.


End file.
